Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cap for protecting the cylinder valve of a gas cylinder. More particularly, the invention concerns a safety cap and the method of making the same for use in connection with portable gas cylinders which positively protects the cylinder valve against damage and, at the same time, permits ready access thereto.